Problem: $ (37.8\% \div 90\%) \div 7\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (0.378 \div 0.9) \div 0.07 $ $ = 0.378 \div (0.9 \times 0.07)$ $ = 0.378 \div 0.063$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 3 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{37}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${37}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{378}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${378}\div63={6}\text{ or }63\times{6} = {378}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ $0.378 \div 0.063 = 6$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $6 = 600\%$